New Years Resolutions
by Jellybananza
Summary: Alaska! Yukimi got to be kidding! Will this new years trip bring friendship to a whole new level? MiharuxYoite & a little bit of KouichixRaimei. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic. Might spoil you a bit.. But if you're a true Nabari fan most of the crap I put into this story you already know..

Please note- I wanted Yoite to be healthy…not dieing. ):

So letx just say..er..Shinrabanshō healed him! Lol! 

Peace out! -JB

--

It was another typical day of school. The Jocks would talk about Sports and girls, The girls would talk about the Jocks and How stupid uniforms were. Nerds would play on mini computers and the Bullies had a field day with the nerds. School was something Rokujo Miharu did not enjoy. 

Life for Miharu was no longer indifferent though, He tried to stay in the shadows as much as he could while living his "normal life" in the front world. But he wasn't Normal. He was being possessed by a Demon called the Shinrabanshō, a Demon girl that overpowered him with such great wisdom that everyone living in the world of Nabari longed for. 

Miharu turned his head down onto his hard desk full of pencil etches, his thoughts Echoed in his head. Stupid thoughts.

"Miharu!" 

Soft words ran through his deep mind, they jumped about the empty abyss, and were left unattended.

"Hey, Miharu!" 

That voice, I think I hear it again.

Miharu moved his head to face the window by his desk, Away from the voice. Soon enough A firm hand slapped the back of his head leaving a dent in his dark empty train of thought. Miharu gave in and lifted his head to see a girl. It was Raimei Shimizu. 

She looked down at him with a frown, looking like she was going to explode. Behind her was a taller boy with glasses and messy white hair. That was the other one, Kouichi Aizawa.

"About time you got up nut head! We need to talk to you!" The girl looked hard into Miharu's eyes. 

"About… what?" Raimei looked worried, her expression put a lump in Miharu's throat, Kouichi looked odd too. Are they trying to fool me, or is something really the matter?

Then Miharu put his head back down and stared out the window. As if the other two people never came over to his desk. Indifferent.

"Miharu! Don't ignore us, this is really important. You mean you don't remember what happened last night?!" Then all of a sudden Miharu's head shot up. He realized he doesn't remember last night at all. Though it would be easy to realize he cant remember another part of his past, most of his childhood memories were lost. But it was odd Because it was only yesterday, not years ago.

"I…I don't remember it." Miharu looked down at his arms. His stomach felt weird. This feeling… 

"What!" Raimei and Kouichi yelled at once. Their expressions of shock led Miharu to believe that the memory must have been some pointless stuff with no importance. Everything he has been doing lately has had no importance. Enough running around with Yoite and… 

…Yoite.

"Huh?" Raimei looked down at Miharu hearing a faint whisper. "Miharu, Class is over. Come to my house with Kouichi, We all need to talk." Then Raimei picked up her book bag and sword and made her way to the exit. Leaving Kouichi and Miharu.

"Miharu… She's really disappointed…in both of us" Kouichi stiffly laughed and watched Miharu as he packed up his things.

"I don't remember last night, so I don't understand why." He sighed. What happened was really bugging him. His friends seem to have left out the story and jumped to their feelings.

"Well…" Kouichi began.

--Yesterday night--

"Miharu! Hey, How you doing kid!" Yukimi yelled over to a short kid sitting by a nearby table at the Banten festival hall. 

"That's not Miharu…" A quiet voice whispered to Yukimi. 

"Ah common' Yoite-o! Live a little, Its new years eve!" Yukimi laughed as he cracked open another beer and chugged it, Then looked down at Yoite curled up on the chair next to him. 

"I need to see Miharu.." Yoite calmly looked around, ignoring Yukimi's comments in the background. After seeing many people party and run around in colorful kimonos and nice clothes, he spotted Raimei and Kouichi at a table nearby. If they were here, then so was Miharu.

Yoite got up off this chair and made his way for their table, regardless of how well this conversation is going to go.

"Could you tell me where Miharu is?" Yoite looked down at the two stunned ninjas. Kouichi and Raimei's expression turned cold seeing Yoite. He wasn't exactly an enemy, or a stranger. Because of past events the Kira user has become a part of them, though they choose not to openly except it. Yoite was the enemy who took away Miharu for his own good, though he was very important to Miharu and they had to respect that.

"I think no-" 

"He's outside talking to Thobari Sensei .." Kouichi interrupted Raimei, remembering he's not the enemy anymore. Raimei stood shocked at Kouichi, but seeing his stern expression told her to cool off. She liked that expression…

"Thobari.." Yoite chuckled. He really didn't want to face and interrupt that weird English teacher.

"Do you want to sit here while you wait?" Raimei asked half embarrassed. This time Kouichi was shocked. 

"hn" Yoite nodded, then pulled out the seat next to Kouichi. Both Raimei and Kouichi sat and stared at Yoite while they waited. Why did Miharu be-friend this guy? What was so special about him?

Soon enough Miharu joined them at the table. He sat down in the only empty chair and casually took a sip of some punch. As he drank he looked over to see Yoite sitting next to him… with Raimei and Kouichi. Miharu's punch flew from his mouth in shock. Raimei ducked to avoid her red and pink kimono from getting ruined and Kouichi uncomfortably laughed. 

"Yoite! What are you doing here!?" A large goofy smile ran across Miharu's face. Then he leaped up and hugged Yoite. The hug shocked Yoite and he wanted to tell Miharu not to touch him, But the hug felt good. Yoite decided he wanted Miharu to hug him, so he gripped hard to the back of Miharu's shirt, Returning the hug. 

"Happy new ye-- I just wanted to say ha--uh-- Miharu hap--.." Yoite Stuttered as He and Miharu sat down into their seats.

"Happy new years Yoite!" Miharu laughed, Making Yoite smile. "What's your new years resolution?"

Yoite sat there looking down. He didn't have one. Yoite looked back at Miharu and gave a faint shrug indicating this. Miharu just gave a warm sigh and smile.

"What is yours?" Yoite lightly spoke back to Miharu. Raimei and Kouichi leaned toward Miharu to hear it. "Well… Its complicated." Miharu looked down embarrassed.

Raimei and Kouichi sat and stared at Miharu questionably. It suddenly got silent.

"Well Kouichi! What's yours!" Raimei yelled and gave an evil grin, nudging her friend.

"Ah.. I don't think I can say. Its also complicated." Kouichi then looked down at his lap, just like Miharu.

"This is not going to be a fun new years eve if nobody is going to talk!" 

"Well then.. What's yours?" Kouichi and Miharu both snapped back at Raimei.

"Ahh…well… Um.. Funny story really.. Well.. Kouichi and I.. Miharu you would.." Raimei paused. "I can't say it either." 

Miharu looked away from Raimei and looked over to Yoite. "My new years.." Then Miharu closed his eyes and smiled. "Resolution.." Without even a word more spoken Miharu clung to Yoite in a sudden passionate kiss. Raimei, Kouichi, and most of all Yoite were shocked out of their minds. The 5 seconds it lasted felt like 5 minutes, so many thoughts ran through Yoite's mind. Confusion. Yes, He's been so close to Miharu these past months. Without Miharu near by he curls up into a ball and wishes to be alone. But Miharu made him feel alive, Alive and happy…but more then that. Every time he thinks about Miharu he gets bubbly butterflies. These feelings..

Soon enough the kiss was broken and Nether of them wanted it to end. But for some reason Miharu couldn't look back at the people sitting at the table. He fled out the door, leaving Yoite, Kouichi, and Raimei. Then Yoite realized that sitting here became the most awkward situation in his life. Yoite was about to get up when Raimei stopped him by grabbing his arm. Her face was red with anger. Kouichi put his arm on Raimei's. 

"Let him go…" Kouichi looked Raimei hard in the eyes, sadness. Raimei slowly let go.

"Yoite…" Raimei looked up at Yoite, her eyes made him feel weak in the knees. "Don't.. Don't ever hurt him…" 

Then Yoite left the building and into the cold lonely street. The cold January air welcomed him.

--

How was the story?!

Hope you enjoyed it (:

My second story.. This one I plan to finish! By the way there might be a wait on the next chapter, Im going to summer camp. P


	2. Its all in your Head

Chapter 2 -Its all in your head King

Sorry I took.. *counts fingers* 5 months to update this puppy. But I promise this wont happen again. I went to camp, then came back forgetting I even wrote this. Smooth. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they made me smile. Next chapter will not be long coming.

--

Miharu was shocked. Hearing this twisted story come from Kouichi's mouth was embarrassing enough, but he was glad he forgot about this. Otherwise it would have been hard to face his friends today. But Miharu understood this story too, He was planning to share his feelings with Yoite sooner or later. Yoite made Miharu feel complete, And The same for Yoite. Miharu could never imagine spending a day without him.

But then it hit him.

"Was Yoite….mad?" Miharu asked Kouichi as they started walking to Raimei's house. He didn't even think about how he might have ruined Yoites friendship. What if he really did have to spend every waking day with regret. heartless.

"Naw, His face was bright red." Kouichi laughed. "And once you left he left too. I guess he thought Raimei was going to tear him to pieces." Miharu laughed too, imagining the blonde Samurai running after poor Yoite.

"So Miharu.." Kouichi's voice then turned serious and quiet. "Do you.. Really love Yoite?"

"I do." He looked down at his feet as they each automatically took one step at a time.

"Well, I kind of always thought you too had something going on. Haha." Miharu looked up at Kouichi, His face showed a bit of embarrassment saying such a silly thing, but it was true. Yoite and Miharu were inseparable.

They continued walking down the street. Almost to Raimei's house.

Laughing.

"Kouichi, You don't look so good." Miharu stopped walking and shook his friend. Kouichi's skin suddenly turned the a bright red with a charcoal tint. What was his soft face was now bubbling with intense heat.

"Miharu! What's going on!" Kouichi fell to the ground clutching the dirt with such searing pain as flames covered his delicate body. Popping mounds of liquefied flesh dripped blood red, his body looked like a horrifying blob of hot ashes. "Miharu!" His yell seemed to go on forever.

I couldn't help him. My friend laid on the ground, slowly dieing. I sat there and watched. My body was lead. I tried to yell for help, but nothing came out. Just my breath escaping my dry mouth. And still, Kouichi was lying on the rocky ground almost to his end. It didn't even look like him anymore. No one was around to witness this man, And if he was found, no one would know it was a man.

"Miharu! Help me!

MIHARU!"

---

With a strong gasp Miharu shot up into his bed. A dream. A dream that felt so real. But how much of this was fake? He decided to shake it off and get up out of bed.

_6:30am_

Too early. Miharu plopped back into his rebounding pillows and sulked in thought. _So I never told Yoite these feelings. I wonder how he would react. I'm so glad Kouichi is ok. _Miharu again got up and walked to the kitchen, and began making some tea. Leaning to his side he noticed he wasn't at home. It felt so natural being here though, He probably would never have noticed if it wasn't for the faded picture frame on the wall. _Hannah and Thobari. What an odd couple. _Miharu laughed.

Yoite came tumbling into the kitchen wearing pajamas that were much too small for him. They were blue with a cute design. Probably something that would be seen on a young child, but these clothes looked even too big for Miharu.

"Morning." Yoite looked over at Miharu.

"Morning!" Miharu beamed back, remembering his dream. He handed Yoite Hot lemonade instead of tea, it was Yoites favorite. Yoite smiled back at Miharu and thanked him for a good morning.

Hannah then ran into the room singing a song about the beautiful weather and her two wonderful "sons" that were standing in front of her. Miharu and Yoite had been staying with her for about a week now, Thobari had been away for Nabari matters and didn't mind.

Miharu looked over at Yoite who was looking back at him. _His eyes, They are so beautiful.._ It was true, they were such a delicate blue, his black hair hung over his face making them pop. It made Miharu want to be so close to them, so close to Yoite. Yoite was _addicting._ Miharu realized he was staring. In fact, it was like a staring contest. Yoite was also looking Miharu in the eyes, _What was he thinking? _Did he notice Miharu was staring at him? Or was Yoite in his own thoughts too. Miharu finally broke the silence and looked at Hannah, who was happily doing the dishes.

"Were leaving for a bit."

"Oh? When will you be back?" Hannah's smile faded. She really enjoyed the company of Miharu and Yoite, they were exactly like the sons she never had. They helped her garden, clean, Make decisions, and shop.

"I got a Text from Yukimi last night stating he needed some of our help. Don't worry, we will be back." Miharu smiled, Making Hannah's frown come back to life. Miharu Motioned Yoite to come with him. With a hug and a goodbye, the two boys were off.

Miharu and Yoite walked the streets. The warm sun of the cloudless Tuesday morning added a touch to an already good morning. Yoite didn't talk much, but that was usual for him. Silence is comfortable, Being with each other in silence was just as comfortable.

"Were are we going?" Yoite finally spoke.

"To see Yukimi." Miharu didn't look at Yoite, They kept walking.

"Where's Yukimi?" Yoite looked over at Miharu. They had arrived at the town train station.

"Alaska"

"What!"

"That's what I said."

The two boarded the train, This was going to be one long trip. Miharu was actually kind of Excited for it, He's never traveled so far before, let alone with Yoite. Maybe this was his chance.

"Why didn't we bring anything with us?"

"Oh. I forgot."

"…."

-------------

Well, I left it there. J Sorry for such a short chapter. Thanks again for reviews/comments/ect. Oh gosh, This is going to be a trip of a lifetime. What weird stuff is going to happen to the two of them? Will Miharu confess his love? All in the next chapter… or two…three.. I don't know. Haha.

-Cecilia (jellybananza/ yuu)


End file.
